Trysts
by Innocent Freak
Summary: They both know they're being used by the other and yet they dig away their hurt and return to each other's embrace. Byakuya x Renji. Yaoi.


**Trysts**

He waits for him where no one else is allowed to enter. In the darkness of his room, he lies naked on his bed. His ostentatious tattoos trail along the contours of his beautiful body, marking his beautiful, tanned skin.

He can't help himself but run his tongue along the jagged lines, tasting his delectable skin, marking him as his own. He is his and his lover alone.

He tangles his fingers in his silken locks, the crimson of his hair shines even through the darkness. As he tastes every inch of his delectable skin, he can't stop himself from reaching those lips. His tongue enters the hot orifice and battles with the tongue that resides inside it. He bites on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood – blood that is as lustrous and beautiful as his hair – and cleans it off with his tongue. He smiles when he feels his lover's hands running up and down his body, trying to free him of his clothes.

He loves Renji in a deeper sense of the word but sadly, he knows the emotion wouldn't hold any importance in the lover's heart.

"You're late," Renji gasps huskily as he releases himself from their passionate kiss. His voice comes out raw and unclear – dripping with sensuality.

"You're the one who's early," Byakuya corrects him briskly, refusing to accept such carelessness on his part.

Renji starts to undo his _obi_ and chuckles slightly – the sound turns on Byakuya even more. He then proceeds to removing the _hakama _off his body with tantalising slowness and starts to run his hands on his chest.

"I want you…" he pants as Byakuya's hand starts to trail down from his chest to the nether regions of his anatomy. "I want you, _taicho."_

A smile of dry amusement plays at his lips – he must have had a hard day to want that because mostly it's always a battle of taking the lead. Not that he is complaining.

"Where, Renji?" Byakuya teases, as his hands caress his subordinate's thighs, making him pant even harder.

His fingers find the orifice between the cheeks of his hips and he enters the tip of a forefinger teasingly. Renji gasps at the intrusion and his hands start running around the lines of his abs of their own accord.

"Here?" he asks him, all the while teasing his tightness.

Byakuya sees him nod his head and gives him a lopsided smile, "I can't hear you, _Renji."_

"Y-Yes," he pants harder as Byakuya's finger enters him even deeper.

Byakuya leans towards him and asks, "Won't you dominate me tonight?"

"N-No," Renji breathes and leans up to meet his lips, "I want you."

Byakuya smiles.

Oh, how much he loves him. He wants him to know that he loves him more than anyone in the world but he cannot.

He knows Renji's only using him - he always makes it clear the next day after their every tryst. He holds no feelings towards him except carnal desire.

Byakuya knows he's only being used and how far beneath his dignity it is but still he never resists. He wants to feel him, touch him, taste him.

He's ready to be used by him because he loves him and wants to love him forever.

* * *

The door opens and he enters, the smell of cherry blossoms accompany his arrival. His hair is free of his _kenseikan_ and he's stripped down to his _hakama _alone.

He feels an undying urge to rip it off his body and reach his beautiful, aristocratic flesh but he controls it – he wants him to dominate tonight.

His lover is undeniably beautiful with his smooth, pale skin, slate gray eyes, hair as black as the night, a perfect body and those beautiful, inviting lips. He has been waiting for him for over thirty minutes and now that he's finally arrived, his body has hardened even more in anticipation. He wants to rise and dig his tongue deep into that hot cavern. He wants to make him feel his power, the intensity of his emotions. He wants him to know and understand his suffering by going rough on him but not today.

Today he wants to be dominated.

He stiffens as Byakuya starts to trail his tongue along his body. He knows he must be tracing his tattoos as it's been his habit of long. His callous fingers tangle themselves inside his hair, the tips massaging his scalp pleasurably.

He leans down and kisses him passionately – their lips moving in rhythm with their waltzing tongues. He bites his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed and he loves the sensation of pain and pleasure that runs through his body as his pink tongue comes out and wipes off the droplet.

"You're late," he gasps – his mind still fuzzy from the kiss.

"You're the one who's early," Byakuya replies, making him chuckle at the noble's habit of never admitting his carelessness. He starts to undo his _obi,_ eager to remove the restricting clothes from his inviting alabaster skin.

As soon as the noble's upper body is revealed to him, he starts to feel him with his hands – so toned, so firm, so beautiful.

He loves him so much that it hurts that he doesn't reciprocate the emotion.

But still he wants him to realise it and today, by handing the domination card to him, he feels he might.

"I want you," he pants, hoping Byakuya might see how important his wishes are to him. How important _he _is to him. "I want you, _taicho."_

He sees a smile of amusement playing on his _taicho's _beautiful lips and his heart flutters. He wonders if he understood his intentions.

"Where, Renji?" he asks him teasingly. His tone makes Renji smile because he knows he's the only one who sees this notorious side to him.

He feels his hand caress its way and gasps when his finger teasingly enters him.

"Here?"

He nods and tries to control a moan from escaping his lips. Byakuya gives him a lopsided smile, "I can't hear you, _Renji."_ He says his name with a passionate and teasing edge – the sound sends a tingle down his spine.

"Y-Yes," his breathing becomes heavy as Byakuya digs his finger even deeper.

"Won't you dominate me tonight?" he asks him. The question makes Renji flush since they both are always fighting for the lead – be it in a practice match or in bed.

"N-No," he pants, desperate to make him realise. "I want you."

He wants him. He wants him more than anything in the world. A relationship that he built on a base of bitterness and anger unexpectedly gave way to what he was feeling right now. He wants him to know that he loves him more than anything else in the world but cannot.

He knows Byakuya was only using him for a release – a release from a life that is so constricting and smothering with all its responsibilities and regulations that any lesser man would have lost his mind till now.

He understands why Byakuya could never love him back. He always tells him that he could never fall in love with anyone again – Hisana was the only one.

But no matter how hard he tries to bury his hurt deep inside the hidden recesses of his heart, the feeling always comes back and stabs him even harder than before.

He is ready to be used though. If it means he could stay close to Byakuya, he is ready to be used forever.


End file.
